The Morning After
by Hatter-Break
Summary: After a night of drinking with a friend, Mikoto wakes up...in a stranger's bed? Modern day Okita x OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is just a random plot that popped into my head when I was given a little too much free time for my mind to wander. I may or may not continue, I was just interested in seeing how it would be received. Feel free to leave any comments or criticism. Thanks for reading~**

Mikoto's golden eyes slowly blinked open, the small rays of light that snuck through the shades blinding her. For a moment she felt comfortable. Then as she tried to sit up, she realized she was wrong. Her head began to pound. With a groan she fell face first back into her pillow, her head too heavy to hold up.

"Dammit Sen…" She laid there, motionless for a time, until she realized something. There was a strange scent coming from her pillow. It was sweet and pleasant, but still unfamiliar enough to concern her. She tried once more to lift her head to find the source of the smell. She pulled her long, messy black hair away from her face, and looked at the pillow, her brow furrowed. She didn't remember having a brown pillow. Her pillow had a blue cover, at least she thought it did. She looked at the rest of the bed. The sheets were white, like her's, but the comforter was the same chocolate brown as the pillows. She certainly didn't have a brown comforter. Now that she thought about it, the bed she was laying in felt much softer than her old spring mattress. Her eyes slowly widened as she gradually put two and two together. She let out a frightened yelp and went to leap out of the strange bed, but was stopped by an unfamiliar voice.

"Oh goo', you're a'ake!" She screamed, and pulled the covers up to her neck as a man stepped out of the bathroom, with nothing but a towel around his hips to cover his lean, yet sculpted form. A toothbrush hung out of his mouth, which explained the garbled speech. He raised an eyebrow, then held up a hand to signal that he'd be right back. He disappeared back into the bathroom, from which running water and gargling could be heard. Moments later he returned, the toothbrush gone. He crossed his arms as he looked at her, a smirk playing on his lips. "Fun night last night, huh?" Mikoto's face flushed a bright red. She couldn't remember a thing after Sen had left to go to the bathroom. She certainly didn't know who this was. Though terrified beyond her wits and confused as all hell, she did take the time to realize how attractive the stranger was. His build was that of someone who clearly trained in some sport. The curve of his lips and the mischievous glimmer in his striking green eyes were reminiscent of a feline. His midlength mahogany hair was messy, though not unkempt, and fell perfectly around his face. After she failed to answer his question, he gave an amused chuckle. "Relax, I'm just kidding," he said, waving his hand dismissively. His expression became playful. "I really don't know what you're trying to cover up. I mean, grey is by no means my favorite color, but…" She peeked at herself beneath the covers, and realized that he was talking about her grey cocktail dress. She was still clothed. She let the covers fall, and the man laughed.

"Who the hell are you?" she snapped finally mustering up some courage. "Why am I here you creep?"

"Creep?" he questioned, offended.

"Yeah, creep. Only perverts would take advantage of a girl like this!" He sighed.

"As you can clearly see, nobody has taken advantage of anybody. You had that bed to yourself all night." She was surprised for a moment, not entirely sure what to say. "Besides, you have no room to call anyone a creep, when you're the one who fell all over me." She could feel her face growing warm again.

"I, I didn't…" He let out another sigh of exasperation, and walked over to sit on the foot of the bed. Her embarrassment boiled over. "Get some clothes on!" she barked, trying to avoid looking at him. He look down at himself and grinned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oops," he said with a shrug. "I'll be right back." He once again disappeared into the bathroom for a few minutes. When he returned, he was dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a white dress shirt, the top buttons undone, and the sleeves rolled up. "Now, where was I? Ah yes, last night. Well, I was on my way home, minding my own business, when a mess of a young girl walked right into me." She scowled at his description of her. "I was going to apologize and be on my merry way, but she pretty much collapsed on top of me, mumbling some incoherent nonsense. I figured it would be wrong of me to leave her in such a state, but with no way to identify her or where she lived, I was left with no choice but to bring her back here." She raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"That's all?" He nodded.

"I brought you in here, laid you on the bed, and you crashed immediately," he explained, clearly amused. She sighed, and rubbed her aching head. She then crossed her arms and looked away from him, now thoroughly embarrassed.

"You still haven't told me who you are," she muttered, trying to hide how flustered she was under an irritated tone.

"The name's Okita Souji," he stated.

"Hasegawa Mikoto," she replied in a curt manner. Souji got to his feet and held a hand out to her.

"I'm sure you're ready to get out of here, but I made you some breakfast if you're interested." She was taken aback by his kindness. Though she was still frustrated, mostly with herself at that point, she couldn't help but regret her rude behavior. She took his hand and, while avoiding eye contact, nodded.

"I am really hungry," she admitted. "Thank you." He smiled and began to lead her towards the kitchen. The the bar style counter overlooked his living room, where she could see clear signs that someone had spent the night on the couch. There was a rumpled blanket hanging half off of the couch, and a rather flattened pillow. Tentatively, she took a seat at the counter, and Souji placed a plate of eggs in front of her.

"They might be a little cold now, but they'll help," he explained, motioning to his head. Man did she hope he was right, her head was killing her. She took a few bites, happy to have something to eat.

"I'm not usually like that ya know," she started, trying to explain her situation.

"Oh?" He walked around to the other side of the bar and leaned against it, quirking an eyebrow. "Then what are you like?"

"Well I never really drink, I'm not so good at holding my alcohol…" He chuckled.

"Oh really, I couldn't tell," he teased. She scowled, then continued.

"Usually I'm the one that makes sure my friend gets home safe at night, but last night she kept insisting that I have 'just one more'. She was trying to cheer me up in the way that she knows how," she said with a small laugh. "I guess I must have wandered off when she left for a moment." He looked as though he was about to say something, when suddenly Mikoto jumped from her seat. "Where's my phone?" she demanded. He pointed over at a coffee table that sat in front of the couch. On top of it sat her small bag. She ran over to it, quickly pulled out her phone, and turned on the screen. She groaned at the five missed calls message. "I completely left her there…" She put the phone to her ear.

"I know you didn't want to be here, but I thought we were having a good time? Come back!" There was a pause, then the next message played. "Mikoto, this isn't funny! I'm starting to worry!" Yet another pause. "Mikoto, where are you? Please answer!" Pause. "One of the workers said she thinks she saw you leave with guy when she was on her smoke break. I thought we agreed to never do that? Mikoto!" Mikoto grimaced at that last message. "Fine. I'm staying at your house tonight, you'd better be home in the morning!" She put her phone down and rubbed her face.

"She's going to be so pissed when I get home…" she muttered. She turned to see Souji leaning over the back of the couch, watching her with a smirk.

"Sounds like someone's in trouble," he teased. She just gave him an exasperated look, and got to her feet.

"I need to get going now." She paused for a moment, then sighed. "And thank you, for...well, making sure I didn't do anything stupid…" she mumbled, too embarrassed to look at him. He shrugged.

"Don't mention it. Maybe I'll make sure you pay me back in the future." She opened her mouth to protest, but he stopped her with his genuine laugh."What's with that face? I'm only kidding," he said with an impish grin. "How about I go home with you, you seem like one that gets lost easily." She frowned.

"I am not!" she snapped, offended. Then thought for a moment. She wasn't sure where she was in relation to her apartment at the moment. Depending on the part of town she was in, she could very easily get lost. She sighed. "But...I would appreciate it if you'd accompany me," she admitted hesitantly.

"Good, then it's settled. Let's get going."


	2. Chapter 2

Mikoto and Souji walked in silence through the bustling city streets. Though Mikoto felt the walk was excruciatingly awkward, as she looked over at Souji, he seemed completely at ease, as if she wasn't a perfect stranger. He walked casually, hands in his pockets, while Mikoto walked, hugging her arms to her body. Souji looked down at her, examining her rigid form. A small smile played on his lips.

"So, you said something about how your friend was trying to cheer you up," he stated, trying to start a conversation. She glanced up at him, but her golden eyes quickly flicked back to the ground to avoid meeting Souji's green gaze. She nodded.

"Yeah, that was her intention," she replied simply.

"Why did you need cheering up, if you don't mind my asking?" he pried, raising a curious eyebrow. Mikoto let out a sigh, debating whether or not to explain her situation.

"Well," she started, deciding that it couldn't cause any harm to tell him. "I was let go from my job. Cuts had to be made, and they made their decisions based on seniority. I was one of the newest employees, so…" She gave a shrug. "It was a crappy job in a little cafe, but it paid the bills," she said with a small laugh. Souji's brow furrowed.

"Sorry to hear that." He thought for a moment. "You know, I-" Mikoto turned a corner and stopped outside of the second apartment building.

"This is it," she said quickly, cutting him off. He blinked.

"Oh. Well, glad I could see you home." Mikoto nodded.

"So, uh...thank you for last night and this morning." She motioned towards the entrance with her head. "I should probably go in before-"

"Mikoto! Mikoto!" They both looked towards the doorway to see a young woman running towards them. She had short, styled ash brown hair and her warm brown eyes were brimming with both concern and relief. "Mikoto, where have you been?" she demanded as she reached her friend. "I was so worried!" She threw her arms around Mikoto, who was slightly taller than her. Mikoto returned her hug.

"I'm sorry Sen…" she said, not willing to give much of an explanation for her disappearance.

"Where were you all night? Are you crazy? Don't you know the kind of creeps that linger around the streets at night? I sent Kazama out to look for you this morning, now we have to-" Sen glanced over at Souji and froze, as if just then noticing he was there. He gave a small wave in response to her wide eyed stare. She then took Mikoto by the shoulders and pulled her a foot or two away. "Who is that?" she questioned in a whisper, glancing at Souji over Mikoto's shoulder.

"His name is Okita Souji." A mischievous smile formed on Sen's lips.

"He walked you home?" Mikoto nodded, somewhat confused by Sen's behavior. "Are you going to be seeing him again?" Mikoto shook her head vigorously.

"No, no! It's nothing like that. It was just a one time thing," she explained frantically. Sen raised an eyebrow, giving a smirk. Mikoto shook her head again. "It's not like that either!" Sen laughed and Mikoto rolled her eyes. Her friend walked over to Souji and gave a small bow.

"Thank you for returning her home safely. I'm Suzuka Sen, but you can just call me Sen," she introduced herself with a giddy grin. Souji opened his mouth, but before he could return her introduction, Mikoto grabbed Sen's arm and pulled her away.

"Let him get home, Sen." Mikoto turned her attention to Souji. "Sorry about her, she's got a big personality." Mikoto then gave a small bow. "Thank you again for your help Okita-san." He nodded.

"Just be careful from now on Hasegawa-chan," he said with a small wink. Mikoto bit her lip and nodded before turning and pulling Sen towards the apartment. Souji watched as Mikoto ushered her giggling friend into the building, then disappeared herself, before letting out a sigh and heading back towards his home.

* * *

Mikoto looked away from the job listings that sat at the table in front of her and rubbed her temples.

"Sen, I've already told you, nothing happened. The only reason he took me back to his house was so I could have a safe place to sleep for the night. It's not like I was coherent enough to tell him where you were, or where I lived." Sen crossed her arms and raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"You had your I.D in your bag, he could have just looked at that," she argued. Mikoto sighed.

"I'm sure he was just being respectful of my privacy." Sen let out a laugh. "It's not like it matters now anyway. Now, I really need to focus on finding a new job." Sen sat beside her at the table.

"Fine," she said, giving up. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Mikoto handed Sen one of the newspapers that she had piled up in front of her.

"Just circle anything you think I'd be qualified for." Sen smiled and grabbed a pen.

"Got it! You can count on me," she said cheerfully. As they were about to begin their search through the job listings, there was a knock at Mikoto's door.

"It's open!" she called, eyes still focused on the papers. The door opened, and in stepped a tall man, who was couple of years older than the two girls. Short blonde hair framed his face, and his deep crimson eyes were fixed into a glare as he scowled at Mikoto. Mikoto looked up to see who had entered the apartment, and gave a sheepish half smile. "Oh...Kazama…"

"What the hell were you thinking you idiot?" he questioned in a harsh tone. "I spent all morning looking for you." She cringed as the blonde scolded her. Though she knew it was out of concern, Mikoto hated to be chastised by him. Kazama was Sen's older cousin, and Mikoto regarded him as an older brother. He was kind, but often intimidating and abrasive.

"Kazama, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry either of you. And to be fair, the alcohol was doing my thinking for me," she said, trying to crack a joke. When she saw that his scowl remained unwavering, she back pedaled. "I really am sorry." After a couple of silent moments, Kazama sighed. He walked over and placed a hand on Mikoto's head.

"Just don't do it again," he grumbled. He then took a seat across from the two girls. Sen passed him one of the newspapers, not looking away from her own. "What is this?" he asked, confused.

"We're helping Mikoto look for a new job," she explained. Mikoto nodded, as she crossed off one of the listings.

"I need a new job soon, or I will have to find a cheaper apartment," she stated. Kazama looked at the paper for a moment, then got to his feet.

"Hey, hey, hey! She needs us to help!" Sen snapped. "Where are you going?" He looked at his cousin with a blank expression.

"You can't focus on an empty stomach. I'm going to pick up lunch for us, then come back," he explained. Mikoto grinned.

"Great idea, thank you!" With that, he took his leave, while the girls continued to scan the papers.


	3. Chapter 3

Mikoto was lying face down on her couch, her frustration palpable. The sun was slowly sinking on her third day of job hunting, and her efforts had been fruitless. Sen sat beside her, a hand resting on her friend's back.

"Oh, come on Mikoto, you can't just give up now," Sen said, trying to lift her spirits.

"Yes I can…" Mikoto muttered into the pillow. "I've tried six different places."

"And there are still at least ten more." Mikoto shook her head. Sen's brow furrowed. "What do you mean no? I have the list right here!" she argued, shaking the job listings. Mikoto sat up and looked at Sen.

"These first six jobs were the ones that could have paid my rent. They had the same pay as my old job. The rest of these are just…" she sighed, hanging her head. "I suppose it's time to start looking for a new apartment, huh Sen?" Sen hugged her friend tightly.

"We'll figure something out," she assured. "Why don't we-"

"I'm not going drinking tonight. I think I just need a little bit of time to myself, you know, to clear my head and think things through." Sen let a sigh escape her lips, then shrugged.

"Very well, whatever makes you feel better." Sen got to her feet and dusted her legs off. "If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to call me or Kazama. I'll let you know if we find anything!" Mikoto smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Sen, I appreciate everything." With a smile and a wave, Sen left the apartment, leaving Mikoto alone with her thoughts. After moment, she flopped back down with a groan. "What am I going to do?" she wondered aloud. As she laid and wallowed in her feeling of defeat, her stomach began to growl. She rolled over on to her back with a sigh. "Guess I should take care of that before anything else." She got up, grabbed her keys and cell phone off of the table, and headed out the door after putting her shoes on. As she stepped out of her apartment building, she took a deep breath of fresh air. The sky was tinted with warm hues of yellow, orange and red as the sun was sinking lower and lower. A small smile graced her lips as she took in the pretty sight, and after a moment, she started towards the store. Mikoto walked quickly, keeping her head down, and paying no mind to where she was going. She had walked to the convenience store down the street countless times, so walking while being lost in her troubled thoughts was no problem. At least, it shouldn't have been. As she was taking her hurried steps, her foot caught on an uneven bump in the sidewalk. She let out a yelp as she suddenly found herself falling forwards. She scrambled to grab the first thing she could, and that happened to be handfuls of cloth. She fell into something solid and two hands took a tight grip on her shoulders. "I'm so sorry, are you okay, I-" The person she had fallen on helped her to straighten up and regain her balance, allowing her to see his face. She was met with bright, playful green eyes and an amused smirk. Her eyes widened.

"You just can't keep from falling for me, can you, Mikoto-chan?" She froze for a moment, before quickly pushing herself away from him.

"It's not like that!" she snapped indignantly, her face flushing a bright red. She stumbled backwards as she tried to free herself from his grip, only to find herself falling again. Souji quickly took hold of her hand, saving her, yet again, from hitting the ground. As he pulled her up, he let out a laugh.

"Well, it seems you're sober this time. Though, it's difficult to tell with the way you keep your balance," he jabbed playfully, giving a small snicker. She let out a huff as she shook her hand away from his. She eyed the man for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"Thank you for catching me Okita-san," she said as she calmed down. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here? Your home isn't exactly nearby." He gave a shrug.

"It's a nice evening, I figured I could walk around a bit." Mikoto nodded.

"Well, it was nice to see you again, but I have to get going," she said quickly, as she began to feel somewhat awkward. She began to walk past him.

"Wait." Mikoto stopped, and looked at the man with a raised eyebrow. He flashed a grin. "Why don't I go with you?" She was slightly taken aback, and unsure of how to answer.

"Well, I, uh…" He threw an arm around her shoulders and grinned.

"Great! Let's get going." Mikoto didn't object as he marched them forward, she instead rested her confused gaze on him. "So, what are you out for?" he questioned, either ignoring or completely oblivious to her stare.

"I've had a long day, this my first chance to grab something to eat since breakfast," she explained without offering up too much information.

"Oh?" he pushed, giving her a sideways glace. "What could have had you so busy?" Mikoto let out a sigh, not wanting to think about the dead ends and disappointments of the past few days. After asking his question, Souji felt her shoulders slump under his arm. He quickly let go of her, realizing that she needed the space, and shoved his hands into his pockets. "If it isn't something you want to talk about, I understand," he added softly. She was somewhat surprised to see genuine concern in his green eyes. She bit her lip.

"It's nothing too serious. Just some unsuccessful job hunting," she explained, downplaying her frustration. "Looks like I may be stuck looking for a new apartment." Souji opened his mouth, about to say something, when they arrived at the corner store. "Here we are," she stated, her tone still melancholy. "Thank you for walking with me. I suppose I might see you around town." He shook his head.

"Wait, wait. Let me get you home too. It's almost dark, this isn't exactly the safest city at night," he insisted. Mikoto nodded, giving a small smile.

"Alright then, thank you." They were able to leave the store just as quickly as they had entered, after grabbing a couple packages of instant ramen.

"You eat this junk, huh?" Souji teased as they walked back in the direction of her apartment.

"Oh, shut up," she snapped defensively. "I don't have the energy to make anything else. Besides, its cheap." Souji let out a laugh.

"Whatever you say Mikoto-chan." They walked in silence for a few minutes, with nothing but sounds the passing of cars and the rustling of her plastic bag to fill the air. "So today's interviews were a no go?" Souji started. Mikoto frowned, irritated that he would bring the issue up again. "Do you have anymore lined up?"

"Yes, I do," she mumbled. "But Okita-san, don't bring it up again. It's none of your business." Her frustration was evident as she came to an abrupt stop in front of her apartment building. She scowled up at the man. He gave a shrug.

"Fine, fine," he said dismissively.

"Good night, Okita-san," she said curtly before turning and starting up the walkway.

"I suppose that means I can't tell you that I could get you a job? It is none of my business after all." She stopped dead in her tracks as his words hit her ears. "Ah, so I got your attention." His tone was playful, and as she turned back to look at him, she saw he was wearing a smirk to match.

"You're serious?" He nodded. "No tricks?" He shook his head.

"It's nothing glamorous, but it'll pay your rent. You interested?" Mikoto nodded vigorously.

"Yes, please!" With a small chuckle, he walked up to her, digging something out of his pocket. He held out a folded piece of paper, which she eagerly took.

"Meet me at this address at nine a.m. on Saturday, I'll get everything taken care of," he explained. She nodded in understanding. Souji smiled. "Truthfully, this is the reason I came out tonight. After you told me you lost your job, I couldn't just do nothing." Mikoto's eyes widened.

"But, why would-" Before she could could finish, he began walking away. Pushing her questions aside, she waved. "Thank you Okita-san!" she blurted. He waved.

"Just Souji will do," he called back over his shoulder. Mikoto watched him for a few more moments before turning on her heels and running to her apartment, feeling as though a large weight had been lifted from her shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait, wait, wait! Explain it, just one more time!" Sen urged her friend, a broad grin on her face. Mikoto laughed, shaking her head. She, Sen, and Kazama had decided to lounge the Friday away on her apartment's roof, enjoying the heat of the late summer sun.

"Sen, I already-"

"I think you're both too excited about this," the blonde interrupted, crossing his arms.

"Oh, shut up Kazama! Don't be such a kill joy. Mikoto found herself a job, you should be happy for her. At the very least, let her be happy," Sen scolded her cousin. "And on top of that, the one to get her the job was was quite the looker," she added, winking at Mikoto. She shook her head, embarrassed.

"She doesn't have a job yet. She was told to meet the guy somewhere. A guy she hardly knows," Kazama pointed out, his crimson eyes serious.

"He's basically guaranteed me the job," Mikoto stated. Kazama sighed.

"You girls don't get it at all. He didn't even tell you what kind of job this was. He gave you an address, one that you aren't familiar with. That's all. It could be dangerous." Mikoto listened and thought over his words. She realized, with some irritation, that he was right. She bit her lip.

"I mean...you have a point," she admitted with a shrug.

"Oh, don't listen to him Mikoto. You know how paranoid he can be." Sen elbowed Kazema as she spoke.

"And we both know what a reckless idiot you can be," Kazama jabbed. The two glared daggers at one another for a moment before Mikoto drew their focus back to her.

"Guys, guys, stop! I appreciate both of you trying to help, really. Kazama, you're right to be paranoid, but…" Mikoto thought her words over for a minute. "I know I'll be fine. Oki-...Souji," she corrected. "Souji is a good person, I believe. If he was going to hurt me, he already would have when I was asleep in his house."

"See," Sen jeered quietly. Mikoto shot her friend a look, and Sen gave a small laugh.

"Maybe we should go with you tomorrow," Kazama suggested, still not ready to back down. Mikoto shook her head.

"No, no, no. I need to treat this like any other job interview." Both Sen and Kazama's eyes focused intently on her. For all of her excitement, even Sen's large eyes betrayed some concern. Finally, Kazama sighed, and gave a hesitant nod.

"Fine, fine. It's your decision," he grumbled. Sen smiled, her eager attitude returning.

"Since that's settled, we need to find you the perfect outfit for tomorrow!" Before Mikoto could protest, Sen began ushering her towards the stairs, followed by Kazama.

* * *

Mikoto walked quickly down the street, scanning the buildings for her destination. Her alarm had failed to wake her up, so she was running much later than she would have liked to be. She hadn't even bothered to put on the outfit Sen had spent the time to put together, she simply threw on the first pair of jeans and shirt she grabbed. She pulled her phone out to look at the time.

"Damnit…" she cursed under her breath. She was already ten minutes late. She shoved her phone back into her pocket, then pulled out a rumpled piece of paper. Reading over the address, she scanned the buildings. She knew she was on the right street, she just needed to find the right building number. "Should be around here somewhere…" Suddenly, one specific building caught her attention. It was a small building, hidden in the shadows of the skyscrapers that surrounded it. It's architecture was very traditional, making it seem very out of place amongst the modern structures that filled the rest of the street. She looked at the address and back up at the building. The numbers matched. She couldn't help but wonder just what kind of job she had accepted. After taking a deep, calming breath, Mikoto made her way up the steps and slid open the old fashioned door. She stepped into a small entryway. Suddenly, a loud crack resounded in her ears causing her to jump. Tentatively, she poked her head around the second doorway. Another crack echoed through the building, but this time she saw the source. Beyond the entryway was a large, open gymnasium like area. About a dozen children, no older than five, stood in line. They were all garbed in kendo gear, and each of them held a small bokken, suitable for their size. Across from the line of kids was a man, also dressed in kendo armor. He kneeled, holding his bokken out in front of him.

"Give me your best swing," he directed, his tone gentle. The first child in line did as he was told, causing another loud crack to ring out. "Great job, next." The first child ran to the back of the line, and the next stepped up. "Alright, give it your-" The man stopped as he looked over to where Mikoto was standing. He got to his feet. "Practice with one another for a little bit," he ordered. He started towards Mikoto. "Well, well, well, you're here Mikoto-chan!" He reached up and removed his helmet, shaking his head and running his hand through a thick head of mahogany hair. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up," Souji teased, his lips curved in a smirk, and his green eyes playful. She shrugged and gave a small smile.

"Well, here I am. I'm sorry I'm late, I-" Souji laughed.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad you're here. Follow me, there's someone you need to meet." He started towards the back of the building. Mikoto walked quickly to catch up with him, making sure to stay off of the kendo floor.

"Souji...I don't know very much about Kendo, are you sure you can hire me?" He glanced at her and smiled.

"I wouldn't have given you the offer if I wasn't sure." Mikoto nodded, still unsure. They reached a doorway over which hung a curtain. "Kondo-san, we're coming in," Souji announced, before pulling the curtain aside. He allowed Mikoto to step through first before following her. Behind the curtain was a small office. Certificates hung on the walls, and trophies sat on shelves. In the center of the office was a desk, on which a computer monitor sat. At the desk was man who seemed older than both Mikoto and Souji. His dark hair was short and brushed back from his face. He looked up from whatever he had been doing, and a broad grin appeared on his face. His brown eyes were warm.

"You must be the young woman Souji has told me so much about!" Mikoto shot a glance at Souji, wondering just what he had told this man. She gave a small bow.

"Yes sir, I'm Hasegawa Mikoto." He got to his feet.

"Kondo Isami. I'm the co-owner of this little dojo. Souji said you were interested in getting a job here?" She nodded eagerly.

"Yes! Very interested!" He let out a hearty laugh.

"I like your enthusiasm! If you want it, the job is yours. I'll just send you home with some paperwork to fill out, and you can start next Saturday." Mikoto's expression lit up. She gave a bow.

"Thank you so much Kondo-sensei!" He let out another joyful chuckle.

"No need to thank me." He went into one of the desk drawers, and dug around for a moment. He stood up straight again, holding out a folder. "There you go. Just bring these in with you next week. Souji, why don't you get her acquainted with our dojo." The brunette gave a nod.

"Will do! Come with me Mikoto-chan." With those words, he turned and left the office. Mikoto gave Kondo one last bow.

"Thank you again!" He grinned, and she turned to follow Souji. As she stepped out of the office, something dawned on her. She had been so caught up in her excitement, she had forgotten to ask what kind of job she was signing up for. She was about to turn around, when Souji stopped her.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" she shook her head, realizing how hungry she was. A feline-esque smile appeared on his features. "Perfect. There's a nice little cafe around the corner. I have about half an hour left in this class. Once I'm finished, we can go grab something to eat, and I can explain some of the details then," he suggested. Mikoto smiled softly.

"Sounds like a good idea," she agreed.

"Great, I can't wait," he said with a quick wink. Her face flushed a pale pink. He then pulled his helmet back on and walked over to the children to finish their session.


	5. Chapter 5

Souji sat across from Mikoto, watching as she happily downed a coffee and a couple of breakfast pastries. They had walked a couple of blocks over after the class had ended, and Souji had changed into jeans and a maroon t-shirt. He had already finished his own coffee, and was now waiting on her to be ready to discuss the job. He couldn't help but smile at the girl, to whom he had taken such a liking. Mikoto noticed that Souji's gaze kept switching between her and something out the window that they were sitting beside. She took a moment to look out the window herself to see if there was something there. She then stopped eating, worried that he was becoming impatient.

"This really is a nice little cafe." She looked at him and smiled. "Thank you for suggesting it." Souji chuckled.

"I'm glad you like it." She took the last couple bites of her pastry, then rested her head in her hand, focusing her golden eyes on Souji.

"So Kondo-sensei said that he was the co-owner, would that make you the other owner?" she questioned. He shook his head.

"No. The other owner is out of town with the older students for a competition. He should be back in a week or so," he explained Mikoto nodded in understanding.

"So, what exactly is it that I'll be doing? I don't have any experience in kendo, or any martial art really." Souji smirked.

"Well, you'll be keeping the floor clean between sessions, as well as tidying up the rest of the dojo. You'll also help keep track of my appointments, I'm not the most organized person." Mikoto raised an eyebrow.

"I'm your cleaning lady?" Souji laughed.

"And my secretary." When she didn't laugh along, he shrugged. "I did say it wasn't glamorous." She sighed.

"Right. I just appreciate the job. Is it only weekends?" He shook his head.

"We run everyday except sunday. Saturdays are our classes. We have a class every other hour, starting at nine in the morning, ending at six in the evening. The younger groups come in earlier, and the older groups later," he explained, his gaze wandering out the window again. "The rest of the week is based around private lessons. Most of my students have a regular lesson schedule, though they do change once in awhile. Sound like a job you're up to?" Mikoto nodded.

"Of course, you have no idea how much I-" Souji quickly got to his feet.

"Good to hear! I need to run to the restroom, I'll be right back." With that, he walked away in a rush, leaving a confused Mikoto. She sighed and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She opened up a chat with Sen, getting ready to tell her that she had definitely gotten the job. Before she got past the first word of the text, there was yelp and a crash outside. Mikoto whipped around to see what the commotion was, and nearly dropped her phone. She recognized a shock of blonde hair, as well as the brunette.

"Damnit!" She shot out of her seat and ran for the door. One of the waitresses followed after her.

"Wait, you need to pay!" She ignored the girl, and marched up to the two men. Kazama stood beside a fallen cafe chair, his red eyes glaring down at Souji. Both men seemed unaware of the bystanders that stared at them, fear and concern written across their faces. Kazama was a larger man than Souji, but that didn't seem to bother him as his green eyes blazed with just as much ferocity as the blonde's. Kazama held a fistfull of Souji's shirt, his other arm pulled back as he prepared to hit Souji.

"Stop!" she snapped. When they didn't respond, Mikoto scowled. "Stop!" she ordered, louder this time. Both men's attention snapped to her. "What the hell is going on?" She demanded. "Let go of him!" She took a hold of Kazama's arm, pulling it forcefully from Souji. She looked from one man to the other. Both of them seemed a little stunned at her fierce attitude. "Well?"

"This asshole has been watching you since we left the dojo," Souji growled, glaring at Kazama. "I was just going to get him to back off." Mikoto rolled her eyes, then looked at Kazama.

"You know I was just looking out for you. I don't care what you or Sen say, I wasn't about to trust this guy without checking him out first." Souji looked at Mikoto.

"You know this creep?" he questioned.

"He's a friend, Sen's cousin," she explained quickly. "What the hell were you thinking Kazama? I told you that I was going to handle this like any other job interview. I don't need you tailing me, especially without my knowledge."

"Mikoto-"

"Just get out of here, I'll see you later." He seemed like he had more to say, but bit his tongue, glaring once more at Souji before walking away. Mikoto turned to look at Souji. "Are you okay?" He nodded. "I'm sorry about that, I don't-"

"You didn't trust me?" Mikoto was taken aback by his question.

"No, no. I mean, yes, I did. It was Kazama who didn't trust you. He's a little paranoid when it comes to Sen and me." Souji raised an eyebrow. After a moment, he shrugged, then placed a hand on her head.

"It's about time we head back to the dojo, the next class will be coming in soon." Mikoto nodded.

"We have to pay our bills first," she said, motioning to the door with her head.

"Right. You wait here, I'll take care of them."

"Wait, you don't have to-" He turned and smiled.

"I want to. We'll consider this a date." Mikoto's eyes widened, and she opened her mouth, but she was too slow to protest, as Souji had already run into the cafe.

* * *

Mikoto walked alongside Souji, her head down. He had insisted on walking her home after he had finished his classes for the day. He watched her and sighed.

"You've been awfully quiet since breakfast," he stated, trying to start up a conversation. "If it's about what I said, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to make you feel uncomfortable, I was only teasing, we don't have to consider it a date." He looked at her again. A soft blush tinged her cheeks, but she said nothing. "Is it that guy?" Mikoto tensed up. "Ah, so that's it," he said with a small smirk.

"It's not like that!" she snapped. He quirked an eyebrow.

"He seemed rather protective of you, for simply being the cousin of a friend that is." She shook her head vigorously.

"Kazama and I...well, we were together for a while…"

"So I was right?"

"I already said it's not like that," she repeated, shooting him glare.

"Alright, alright," he said, putting his hands up in defense. "So what is it like?" She held her glare for a moment longer, then looked at the ground with a sigh.

"The three of us grew up together, so Kazama is like a brother to me. When we started dating, it just felt...wrong." she let out a small laugh. "He understood, but never really let go of his feelings." Souji nodded in understanding.

"That's a bit of a relief," he said quietly, almost to himself. Mikoto raised an eyebrow, but he offered no further explanation, and she decided not to pry. They both came to a stop as they reached her building.

"Thank you so much for this Souji. I appreciate it more than you know," she said with a small bow. "And I'm sorry again about Kazama." Souji shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. I'm the one who started it after all." He gave a small laugh. "I'll see you next Saturday Mikoto-chan, make sure you get that paperwork done for Kondo-sensei." She nodded. With a wave, Souji started on his way home.


	6. Chapter 6

The gloomy gray clouds that had blanketed the sky had finally opened up, allowing rain to pour down over the city. Mikoto stood inside the lobby of her doctor's office, watching the rainfall with a sigh. She had needed to get a check up and gather her medical records for the dojo. When she had left for her appointment earlier that morning, there had been no reason for her to bring an umbrella, though she now regretted not being prepared. After about a twenty minute wait, she finally saw two people approaching, each with an umbrella. As they got closer, she decided to dart out the door and run towards her friends. Once she was under the nearest umbrella, she stopped.

"Sorry guys, I thought I'd make it home before the rain. Thanks for coming," she said quickly. Sen laughed.

"Not a problem for me, as long as you're buying lunch." Mikoto rolled her eyes playfully.

"Fine, fine." She looked over to the blonde that held the umbrella under which she stood. He stood silently, refusing to look at her. She suppressed a sigh, and looked back at Sen. "Shall we go?" Her friend nodded. The three of them walked in silence for a while, nothing but passing cars and the occasional splash to break the silence.

"So, Mikoto?" Sen started. "Why share an umbrella with the guy that punched your date?" Though she had meant it in a teasing manner, the already awkward atmosphere became much more tense. Kazama would usually bite back with his own comment, however, this time was different. Instead, he thrust the umbrella into Mikoto hands, and sped up a few paces ahead of the girls. Mikoto shot an exasperated glance at Sen, who shrugged sheepishly. Mikoto jogged a couple of steps to catch up to Kazama, making sure he was back under the umbrella. He glanced down at her, but as soon as her golden eyes met his crimson, he looked away. Mikoto bit her lip, not sure what to do. She looked back at Sen, but her friend simply shrugged.

"Why don't we go to my place for lunch today? It'll be more comfortable on a day like today," she finally suggested, hoping that they could talk things over in a more private setting.

"I think that's a good idea," Sen agreed, coming up beside them. Kazama gave an indiscernible grunt, but continued to walk alongside Mikoto, leading her to believe that he was also in agreement. They continued to Mikoto's apartment, the tension in the air still palpable. When they got in Mikoto told them to make themselves comfortable, while she began to search her kitchen for something to serve. Sen had happily taken her up on that offer, while Kazama stood against the wall, rigid, looking anything but comfortable. Mikoto sighed as she dug through cupboards and the refrigerator. She hadn't even considered the fact that she had very little food for herself, let alone guests. Giving up, she walked back into the living room, giving her friends a sheepish half smile.

"So, it turns out I don't actually have anything for lunch…" Sen let out a laugh. "Sorry…"

"No need to apologize! Honestly, coming from you it doesn't surprise me. How about I go out and pick something quick up, while you two stay here." Mikoto was going to protest, but Sen left little room for argument as she quickly got up, put her shoes on, and grabbed her umbrella before hurrying out the door. She walked over to her couch and flopped down.

"You can sit down Kazama," she offered, breaking the heavy silence. He ignored her. "Kazama please." Again, no response. "Chikage!" she snapped, becoming frustrated. That got his attention. He had always prefered Kazama to Chikage, except for when it came to Mikoto. As soon as their relationship had ended, she had gone back to calling him Kazama, so his name came both as a surprise and a comfort. He shook his head.

"I think I'm going to get home. I'll let you and Sen enjoy your lunch together," he said softly.

"I know you were only worried about me Chikage, I'm not angry," she explained, getting to her feet. "Really I'm not. Souji just shrugged it off. There's no hard feelings." At the mention of Souji's name, she could see him tense up.

"Like I give a damn about what that guy thinks of me." He walked to the door.

"Chikage," she pleaded, walking quickly over to him. He stood, back to her.

"I don't think you're in any danger there. I suppose I'm just selfish." With that he gave a bitter laugh, and turned to face her. "I'm sorry that I can't let go." Mikoto opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, he gently put a hand on the back of her neck and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. "I'll see you later." Without another word, he slipped his shoes on and walked out the door, leaving his umbrella behind. A sigh escaped her lips, and all she could do was sit and wait for Sen to return.

* * *

The sun was setting on long day, and Mikoto was happy to get comfortable in her bed. Sen had left only an hour beforehand after staying for both lunch and dinner and a movie. When she had come back and seen that Kazama had left, she insisted on providing what she considered a therapy session for Mikoto. In reality, it was her talking, not without straying off topic, about what she though Mikoto should do, even when Mikoto was completely against her ideas. She loved her friend dearly, but Sen wasn't always the most help in stressful situations. Before she could turn her lights out and get a very welcome night's sleep, there was one more thing she needed to do. She grabbed her cellphone from her bedside table, and punched in a number that she had dialed countless times over the past couple of years. The phone rang a couple of times before there was a click on the other end.

"Hello?" The voice was that of a female. It was familiar and warm.

"Hey mom," she replied.

"Mikoto! How are you honey?" She could hear the excitement in her mother's voice. "I haven't heard from you all week, I was starting to worry. Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine mom," she said with a soft laugh. Her mother had always been quick to worry. "I found myself a new job, I had few things to take care of for that."

"Oh you did? Congratulations! I'm so glad. What is it you'll be doing?" she questioned.

"Well," Mikoto started, not sure how to explain. "Someone I met got me a job in the dojo where he works. I'll just be cleaning mostly, and keeping schedules." Though she could tell her mom had heard everything, she only seemed to have focused in on one word.

"He? You met a guy?" Mikoto rolled her eyes.

"Mom," she said with an exasperated sigh. "He's just…" she paused, not entirely sure how to refer to Souji. "A friend."

"Oh, alright." Her mother laughed.

"Is daddy there?" Mikoto asked hopefully, wanting to quickly change the subject.

"Well, he's here, but he's in bed. He's been a little under the weather the past few days." Mikoto's brow furrowed with concern. He was the reason her parents had moved out to the countryside as soon as Mikoto had graduated from high school and found a place of her own. Her father had always been somewhat sickly, and the city air didn't help in the slightest.

"Is he alright?"

"Oh yeah, he's fine. It's just a cold. He'll be over it in a day or so, I'm sure." Her mother's words provided some relief. "I'm going to get going now Mikoto. Are you still coming to visit in September?"

"Of course. Good night mom, I love you."

"I love you sweetheart, be safe." With that, Mikoto hung up. Letting out a sigh, she set her phone back down on the table, turned her lamp off, and rolled over to go to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Mikoto had arrived at the dojo at eight thirty in the morning, hopeful that her first day on the job would be a good one, however it didn't seem that things would go as she had expected. As she had entered the dojo, she was met by a loud shout, which sounded a lot like Souji's name. Now, she stood frozen in place by an intense violet glare.

"Who the hell are you?" the raven haired man demanded. "We aren't open yet." Mikoto opened her mouth, but couldn't get any words out. The man that stood before her was both beautiful and intimidating. Even if he hadn't been staring her down with a burning anger, she wasn't sure she could have responded. He raised an impatient eyebrow. "Well?" Before she could make another attempt at a response, a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Now, now Toshi. We need to make her feel is Mikoto Hasegawa, our new hire." It was Kondo that had come to Mikoto's rescue. "Hasegawa, this is Toshizo Hijikata, our other co-owner." She realized that his was the person Souji had said was out of town. Letting out a small sigh of relief, she mustered a smile and gave a bow.

"Pleased to meet you," she forced out shakily. Hijikata looked at Kondo, not seeming particularly pleased, but he gave Mikoto a small head nod anyways. He then turned and started towards the changing rooms. Kondo let out a small laugh, and looked at Mikoto.

"Don't worry about him, he's not so scary once you get to know him," he assured.

"Souji!" Mikoto flinched at Hijikata's booming shout. The brunette in question poked his head out of the changing room, an innocent look on his face.

"Yes Toshi?"

"Where is it?" he questioned, his tone low and menacing.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Contrary to his words, a sly smile appeared on Souji's lips, and his green eyes were brimming with mischief.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Hijikata growled. Souji put his index finger to his chin, seemingly thinking about the question. His smile then returned.

"Ah, that." He disappeared for a moment, then returned holding what looked like a small notebook. "I wanted some reading material for my breaks, and I knew you kept it in your desk." Souji shrugged. "I figured you wouldn't mind." Without any warning, Hijikata lunged at Souji, reaching for the notebook. Souji laughed boisterously, barely dodging Hijikata's grasp. He ran past his boss, straight towards Mikoto. "Mikoto-chan! Good morning."

"G-good morning," she said, still shocked by the scene in front of her.

"I'll be right out, I just need to finish getting ready for my first class!" he explained quickly. He then thrust the notebook into Mikoto's hands and ran back to the locker room. In the next instant, Hijikata stood before her, fixing her with the same glare that he had earlier. Mikoto looked from the notebook, which read 'Haikus', and back to him. With a sudden startling realization, she quickly bowed and held the notebook out.

"I'm so sorry." He ignored her apology and snatched the notebook away. He ran a hand through his midlength hair, letting out what almost sounded like a sigh of relief. He then turned and headed towards his office, grumbling to himself. Mikoto's shoulders slumped. She had only just arrived, and yet she felt one of the owners already disliked her. She then realized she had the papers Kondo had asked for. She dug through her bag and pulled out the file folder. "Kondo-sensei, I finished the paperwork you asked me to go through." He looked at the file and grinned.

"Perfect, thank you. You're already proving yourself to be reliable." Mikoto smiled, reassured that at least one of owners approved of her.

"Thank you so much." He let out a laugh and pat her head, before also turning and heading towards his office. Mikoto stood alone in the main practice hall, shifting awkwardly on her feet. She had been given no instruction, and had no idea what was needed from her. She debated going to Kondo, but before she could decide, Souji stepped in. "Oh, Souji, thank goodness, I-" she started.

"Glad to hear you're so happy to see me," he said, cutting her off. "There's not much time to get the floor cleaned before the class starts, so just relax for now. Once my first class is over, I'll show you what to do," he explained, strapping on his arm guards. Mikoto nodded and smiled.

"Seems I've been hired at a more lively place than I thought," she stated, referring to the earlier events. He laughed.

"You thought that was lively? Just wait until my older students come in." Mikoto's face must have betrayed some of her concern, because Souji rested a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll make sure they go easy on you." Her brow furrowed. His statement hadn't exactly provided any relief.

"Gee, thanks," she mumbled. "Is there anything you need me to do while the class is going on?" Souji thought for a moment, then shook his head.

"Not particularly. It would be good if you could try to get to know a few of the students though." He grinned. "Maybe I'll have you help out a little."

"I told you, I don't know anything about this kind of thing…"

"You don't need to, not with the younger students anyways," he explained. "Just follow my lead, and you'll be fine." Mikoto nodded. It wasn't long before young children were walking through the door with their parents. Mikoto gave small greetings, but the children ran eagerly to Souji, almost completely ignoring her. The parents hung by the door, waving to their children, telling them to enjoy themselves, before leaving. He seemed genuinely thrilled to see his students, leaving Mikoto unable to resist the small smile that crept onto her lips. She stood back to watch as the class commenced. As Souji gave instructions to the little ones, he was firm yet gentle. Despite his generally playful, and often laidback attitude, he appeared to take his job as an instructor very seriously. As she watched on, Mikoto became wrapped up in her thoughts, not even catching Souji's words until she realized he was pointing his bokken right at her. She froze, unsure what to think as the wide eyed gazes of a dozen children turned to her. "Mikoto san will be our new helper, so I'd like you to treat her kindly." She gave a small, coy wave.

"It's nice to meet you all."

"Hi Mikoto san!" The group said simultaneously, their greeting echoing through the training hall. Souji gave her a small wink and she averted her gaze, none too happy with being put on the spot.

* * *

Mikoto got to her feet, wiping her brow, and rolling her shoulders. She flinched, knowing her muscles would be aching the next day. She had already wiped down the floor several times that day, preparing for each class. Kondo and Hijikata both insisted that the best way to get the floors clean was by hand. Souji entered the room, emptying a water bottle into his wide open mouth before turning his attention to Mikoto.

"You've done really well for your first day, Mikoto chan," he complimented, wiping his mouth on his forearm. She scoffed.

"Tell that to my arms... " she muttered. Souji laughed, walking over to her to give her a pat on the back.

"You'll get used to it." Her only response was to raise a doubtful eyebrow. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted as the door slammed open.

"Now entering, the great Heisuke!" a young man declared as he entered the dojo. He was small in stature with short brunet hair and eyes that seemed to be somewhere between green and blue. Based on his uniform, Mikoto assumed he was a high school student. He stood, legs parted, hands on his hips wearing a huge grin.

"Heisuke, you're early," Souji stated, unamused. The boy's smile was quickly replaced with a pout.

"Come on Souji, at least humor me a little."

"You're head is big enough as it is," he jabbed. "And it's Sensei to you kid." Heisuke let out a laugh.

"Never going to happen." At that moment his eyes shifted over to Mikoto and widened as if he had just noticed her. "Who are you?" he questioned bluntly, but not impolitely.

"Hasegawa Mikoto," she responded with a small nod. "Souji got me a job here." A wide grin split across his face yet again.

"Toudou Heisuke, but you can just call me Heisuke! It's great to meet you Hasegawa san!" Mikoto returned his smile. Souji walked over to Heisuke and knocked him lightly on the head, earning a glare from the younger man.

"Don't let this cheery attitude of his catch you off guard. He's the most troublesome of all of the students," Souji teased.

"I am not!" he bit back. Before they could continue their small, playful spat, another man stepped through the door. This man was tall and and lean, but more muscular than the other two. He had dark russet locks and eyes like amber. His smile was warm and inviting.

"And to think, it was so quiet when you were gone. I knew it couldn't possibly last." Both Heisuke and Souji turned to acknowledge him.

"Sano!" Heisuke exclaimed eagerly.

"Just as disrespectful as ever I see," the redhead said with a small chuckle. He then glanced over at Mikoto. "Do we have a new student?" he questioned. Mikoto shook her head, but this time Souji spoke for her.

"This is Hasegawa Mikoto, she'll be working here now. Mostly cleaning and odd jobs," he explained. Mikoto nodded with a smile. "And Mikoto, this is Harada Sanosuke, he's a part time instructor. He comes in to work on spear handling with the students. He's much more trustworthy than that squirt over there." Both men laughed while Heisuke let out an indignant huff. Sanosuke then focused back on Mikoto.

"It'll be nice to have some feminine charm to lighten up the place. Welcome to the crew Hasegawa san."

"Th-thank you Harada san," she replied, blushing slightly. After some further bickering and teasing amongst the men, other students began to filter in heading for the locker room to change and prepare for the class. When everyone was ready, the class was split into two groups. One half went with Souji while the other half went with Sanosuke. Though she enjoyed watching Souji, she quickly became caught up in watching Sanosuke as well. The techniques with the bokken was powerful and impressive, while the spear techniques were more fluid and almost dance like. Half way through the class, the students switched instructors, and before she knew it they were done. With the class dismissed, Mikoto was free to begin cleaning the floors again. As she scrubbed, it took her a moment to realize that Souji had kneeled beside her, also cleaning. "You don't have to-"

"It's hard work for one person to do by herself, especially if you aren't used to it," he said simply, no sign of his usual mischievous demeanor.

"Thank you, Souji." He smiled.

"No need to thank me. How about after we're done you join me for a drink. Sano and I will be meeting another friend of ours." His question came out of the blue and caught Mikoto off guard.

"Oh, uh...I…" She then shook her head after a moment of thought. She couldn't imagine how Kazama would respond if he learned that she went for a drink with Souji. "No thank you, I think I'll just go home after we're done. I'm kind of tired after today." He seemed disappointed by her answer, but didn't argue.

"Souji, hurry up, Shinpachi is waiting on us!" Sanosuke called from near the door. Souji glanced at Mikoto.

"You can go, I'll finish up here." He grinned.

"I knew there was a good reason to recruit you," he said with a wink. She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but chuckle. "Have a nice night Mikoto chan, see you tomorrow!" With that, he was gone. Mikoto finished the cleaning then checked in with Kondo before happily heading home for the evening.


End file.
